Chosen
by DeltaRiley
Summary: Takes place after the Sinnoh League. Will Ash discover old feelings as he heads the new Battle Facility? Not everything is as it seems. Why was Ash chosen and who chose him? What is Team Rocket planning? Advanceshipping, AshxMay, AAMayL, SatoHaru


Hello, this is my very first fan fiction. Let's see how it goes. It involves Advanceshipping and slight Pokeshipping. To start off with, in my story Ash never left to go to the Unova region and in fact it does not exist. Brock has gone back to Pewter City and Dawn has left for Pokemon modeling like in the anime. This story takes place after the Sinnoh Region.

Ages are the following :

Ash: 16

Misty: 16

May: 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was the beginning of a new day. The sun peered through the shades of a window to reveal a room in a small house located in the town of Pallet. A body under the covers started to rustle. As the stirring continued, a yellow, furry Pokemon raised it's head up from where it was curled into a ball at the side of the person. The Pokemon had a lightning shaped tail along with two pointy ears with black tips and two red circles where its cheeks were located. Sleepily, the yellow Pokemon squinted its eyes to adjust to the brightness.

Pikachu looked around only to find his master almost fully under the covers except for his dark, black, ragged hair that poked out at the top. It sighed at the sight. His master always was one to sleep in late until he actually had to get up. Pikachu started to poke his master's shoulder.

"Five more minutes, Pikachu." The voice came from under the covers. The yellow mouse let out a sigh and started to roll back up into a ball when a certain aroma filled the room. This smell only meant one thing. Breakfast. It only took a few seconds before Ash Ketchum sat upright and stretched out his arms and yawned. A big smile appeared on his face as he realized what awoke him from his pleasant slumber. "Pancakes," was the only thing he muttered before he jumped off of the bed and ran downstairs. Pikachu jumped off as well to join him.

* * *

><p>It had been a day since he returned from his adventures in Sinnoh. The trio of Ash, Brock, and Dawn split up after the Sinnoh League Championships. Ash had come in second place, losing only to Paul in the final match. The winner of said match was granted an exclusive battle with Cynthia, the champion of Sinnoh, aired on multiple networks. Paul had fallen to Cynthia with her only using 3 of her 6 Pokemon.<p>

Ash sat at the breakfast table next to Mr. Mime and Pikachu. He was too busy rubbing his stuffed stomach to realize that his mother was talking to him.

"Ash Ketchum!" Delia finally snapped at her son. "Are you even listening?"

Ash instantly perked up. "Of course Mom," he quickly replied, caught off guard by his mother's voice. "But just to make sure that I heard you correctly could you repeat that?"

Sighing at the typical nature of her son, the brunette just smiled knowing that sooner or later he would be off again and moments like these would be rare.

"Ash, honey, so what are you planning on doing today?" Delia asked sweetly.

Puzzled by her sudden change in mood he simply said, "Um, I'm not too sure to be honest. I was thinking about visiting Professor Oak and my Pokemon. I would love to see them all again."

"That's a great idea. I bet they missed you very much sweety." The brunette said as she sipped her morning coffee.

"Yeah and I missed them too. I wish I could take them all with me on my journeys," Ash stated sadly as his head drifted downwards.

Realizing she hit a soft spot she decided to change the subject. "Oh and by the way Ash, Misty called for you and asked if you would be free tomorrow to catch up." She said with a smile hoping it would work.

Ash instantly perked up at this news. "Is she coming here," he asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think that was the idea since you're on your little vacation," she replied.

"Sounds great! I haven't seen Misty in forever. I wonder if she's changed at all." With that, he ran upstairs to get changed.

Delia only laughed at her son as she started to clean the dishes off of the table.

Pikachu licked his lips after finishing the bottle of ketchup Delia had given him and hopped off the chair to follow Ash.

In less then two minutes Ash was already back downstairs to rush off to Professor Oak's lab. He was dressed in blue baggy jeans that went over red and black sneakers. He had a black and red jacket with gold trim on over a white undershirt. To top it all off Ash was wearing his brand new custom Pokemon League Expo hat. This hat was all red except for the black front with a golden slanted "L" in the middle.

Delia was doing the dishes from the feast she just prepared. "Ash, will you be back for lunch?" she asked.

"Don't count on it Mom. I have a lot of catching up to do with my Pokemon and I want to talk to Professor Oak about something important, but I will be back for dinner," Ash said with a smile.

"Lets go, Pikachu." Ash stated as he opened the door. The mouse ran and jumped onto his arm as he climbed onto the usual perch on his master's right shoulder.

Ash sighed as he got to the front gate of Professor Oak's driveway. He then quickly entered the password Oak had given him to use and then walked through the automatic gate. The driveway up to the lab was actually quite exquisite. It was made completely out of white stone, and large green shrubs were located the entire length of the driveway on each side.

"Pii-ka pikapi?" The mouse said.

"Yeah, I guess I'm still a little nervous," said Ash as he put his head down. "What if I'm not good enough?"

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

_Ash walked out of the main doors at the Lily of the Valley Conference Hotel still upset about his loss to Paul. "I just wasn't good enough," he muttered as he put his head down._

_Pikachu tugged at his master's jeans to get his attention. "Pi-ka-chu," the mouse said as he pointed towards a man wearing white shoes with white shorts and a light blue Hawaiian style shirt to top it off. His eyes were covered by black sunglasses and hidden on the side of his face by his brown curly hair._

"_Hey Ash! Got a minute to spare?" He asked with his smile wide to show off his pearly white teeth._

"_Oh hey Scott! I don't have anything better to do." Ash said as he started to walk over to the man. "Come on Pikachu." The mouse jumped onto his master's shoulder. _

_As Ash reached Scott it was clear that he had grown a lot in Sinnoh. _

"_Scott so why are you here anyway?" Ash asked as the mouse on his right shoulder was being pet by Scott._

"_Chuu," the yellow mouse cooed._

"_Cynthia asked me to come watch you versus Paul. It was a great match by the way." The man stopped petting Pikachu and looked at Ash. "I also would like to ask you a few questions," said Scott._

"Questions? What kind of questions?"_ Ash quickly thought to himself, starting to feel a little nervous about what the man had just said. _"Why me? Did I do something wrong? Why did Cynthia invite him? Why did Cynthia want him to watch me and not Paul? Why-"

_"Sorry to cut you off from day dreamin' over there but I do have things to do today," chuckled Scott._

_"Huh?" Snapping back to reality Ash looked over at Scott. "Oh, no I should be the one apologizing. I'm still kind of on edge from my battle with Paul."_

_"Really? Don't tell me that Ash Ketchum is actually worried over losing at this level and coming in second place."_

_"Well, kinda," the trainer responded with a half-hearted smile while scratching the back of his head. "This year has been different from the last few years and I have a few things on my mind. But don't worry about it, so what did you want to ask me?"_

_Pausing slightly to try and understand what Ash meant, Scott quickly put it behind him and continued. "Ash, do you remember how you didn't accept the job I offered you to become a Frontier Brain because you wanted to become the world's greatest Pokemon Master?"_

"_Yes, I do, but that was a while ago. What does that have to do with me now?" _

_Scott grinned at hearing this. "I have an offer for you that is to both of our benefits. I'm having a new facility being made as we speak and I would like you to be at the head of it. It won't be ready for a few years so you have plenty of time to train. You would also have rights to hold battles against anyone of your choosing there at anytime you wish it. Your name would be known to everyone."_

"_That sounds great and everything, but I don't see how that would help me achieve my goal of becoming a Pokemon Master." Ash then looked down and his hands turned into fists. "Besides, I couldn't even win against Paul. Shouldn't you be asking him?"_

"_No, I'm asking Ash Ketchum," Scott said sternly. "You were recommended by multiple people besides myself. Paul only won because he exploited your weaknesses and you did not adapt. Your moves were predictable and he used it to his advantage."_

_Upon hearing this Ash looked back at Scott. His eyes shaking back and forth. _

"_You know Ash, this job comes with a few perks," said Scott as he reached into his pocket,"if you accepted, I would be allowed to give you this." Scott held up a box wrapped like a gift up with his right hand. "Lets just say that it's unique."_

_Scott grinned and handed the box to Ash. "Hold on to it and think about it. If you decide that you want to keep it, let me know by contacting me."_

"_Pi-ka." Pikachu looked at the box with curiosity. _

"_See ya later Ash!" Scott waved goodbye and turned around with a big smile on his face and walked to his car. _

"_Pikachu, is this box really supposed to change my mind? I wonder what it is." Ash said as he stared at the small box in his hand._

"_Pika pikapi."_

"_You're right, there is only one way to find out." Ash smiled as he started to open the gift._

_As Scott sat down in his car he pulled out his Pokecell. The words "I gave it to him" appeared on the screen followed by "Message Sent."_

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

><p>"Ka-chu!" Pikachu yelled as he unleashed a thunder-shock on Ash to bring him back to reality.<p>

As electricity went through Ash's body he turned to the mouse. Ash chuckled, "Sorry Pikachu, I was just thinking about everything a little too much again."

"Pi chu pika pika-chu!" Pikachu exclaimed as he gave his master a thumbs up.

"You're right, after everything we've been through we will be the best. Come on lets go buddy."

Satisfied, Pikachu smiled as Ash ran all the way to Oak's lab.

"Geez Pikachu where do you think he is? Should I knock again?" the impatient trainer said to the mouse. Just as he said that the front door opened and an elderly man appeared in the doorway wearing a white lab coat over a red shirt and khaki pants.

"Hello Ash!" exclaimed an energetic professor. "I see you've come back from Sinnoh as well. "

"Hey Professor! Yeah, I just got back from the Championship yesterday. I didn't win this time, but I'm not going to give up."

"That's great to hear Ash. Lets go in the lobby and talk." The elderly man said as he led Ash inside the house and into a room that had a large bookcase that took up the majority of the room. A blue coffee table was in the center of the room and had a couch surrounding two sides.

"Did you have something you wanted to talk about or are you here to visit your Pokemon?" asked Oak. He poured himself some tea as he sat down opposite Ash and Pikachu.

"Well, yes and no," he replied. Intrigued by the trainer's comment, Oak raised his eyebrow wondering what he could have meant.

"I wanted to talk to you about what I plan on doing next and to ask you something," Ash said. He then closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before continuing, "Is it wrong for me to only use certain Pokemon of mine because they are simply stronger and have more potential than other Pokemon?"

"Well, if you are going to use said Pokemon to make a team to handle different situations I can say that no, I don't think that it would be wrong," he replied. Oak turned his head to look Ash in the eyes and said, "But Ash, the bond that you have with the Pokemon plays an important role as well. The stronger the bond with the Pokemon the more potential the Pokemon has."

Ash simply nodded at the professor with Pikachu nodding as well. "Pikachu, go find Totodile and Sceptile for me," Ash said to Pikachu. The mouse simply nodded and ran off of his owner's shoulder. Ash reached down and pulled out four pokeballs and put them on the coffee table. "I'm going to need you to look after these ones for me Professor."

"Ash, I assume you're going to be starting right away then?" Oak said as he smiled. "You know, I always assumed that I would have this talk with Gary, but here you are Ash. You really have a lot of talent. I'm going to have to tell Gary he was right," Oak smirked knowing what Ash thought of Gary.

"Gary was right about what?" Ash practically yelled.

"You're going to have to ask Gary that," the Professor chuckled while remembering the conversation he had with Gary only a few days ago.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

"_Gary my boy! Welcome back!" Oak exclaimed as his grandson embraced him._

"_Thanks Gramps'. It feels good to be back at the ranch. I've had enough of Sinnoh and did plenty of research." Gary said as he sat down and made himself comfortable on the couch. "Now I just want to hang out around here and help you and Tracey with research." Gary said with a smile as he looked at Oak._

"_That sounds wonderful Gary, but it does make me wonder why you went from the path of becoming a Pokemon Master and chose to become a researcher." Oak said as he made his way over to the couch. "You were one of the best in only one year and you seemed so happy." The professor sat down and sighed. "What is the real reason you did it?"_

_Gary looked at his grandfather and smiled. "I will never be a Pokemon Master because that title already belongs to Ash. No one is truly a Master, but he is the closest one to it. Once Ash realizes how to utilize his bond with his Pokemon and gets rid of a few flaws, he will be unbeatable." _

"_What makes you say that though? He has yet to win a major tournament in any League." Oak realized that it sounded kind of harsh and quickly stated, "No offense to Ash though."_

_Gary let out a chuckle at his grandfather and then stretched his arms out and behind his head."How many times has Ash done the impossible though? He is the only one that I know who has saved the world as many times as him and at his age. How many legendary Pokemon have revealed themselves to Ash but to no other person? It all makes sense to me." Gary smirked and added, "But until the day Ash can beat me, I am going to rub it in as much as I can."_

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

><p>Well, there it is, my very first chapter on this site. If you would be so kind to leave a review with some constructive criticism or even anything would be fantastic. Thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
